I'm Here
by warzonee
Summary: When someone unfamiliar comes into the rangers life, weird things start happening. Tori feels like she knows this guy and the guy seem to be having an interest in Tori too. What if Blake and the others get very suspicious? And who is this mysterious guy?
1. Chapter 1

Hey yall ! I decided to write this because I just 3 Blake and Tori. Don't you ? I apologize if my spelling or grammer is very bad. : ( Do review as I love listening to your comments or compliments. Oh, sorry if some of the things doesn't make sense. It's been like… years since I watched power rangers. LOL. XD

Tori, Shane, Dustin, Hunter, Blake and Cam were at the Ninja Ops going through their everyday lives. The boys realized how tired and moody Tori had seemed but they thought that it just… You know, girl stuff.

"Tor, you sure you going to be alright?" Hunter asked, worried.

"Yeah." She nodded slowly. "I'm just tired."

"Maybe you should go home and rest." Blake suggested with a very worried tone. "You don't look well."

"No, I'm fine."

The guys exchanged glances and they continued back what they were doing. While they trained, Tori sat down and closed her eyes. She remembered those awful dreams she had. She have been having those same kind of dreams for four straight days now. It was disturbing yet, she really knew something was up.

"Anyone there?" Tori asked, looking around. She felt completely lost.

Her surroundings were nothing except trees and trees. Everywhere she turned, it was nature. The sky was very dark and gloomy and a storm looked like it was about to come. she sighed and walked around to find her way back to Ninja ops or …. her house. She stopped dead when she saw someone unfamiliar standing not too far away from her. He was amazingly gorgeous in a way. Pale-white skin, dark black gelled up hair, muscular body, shining blue eyes. Tori couldn't help but gaze at his beauty. Someone like him should be illegal. Tori snapped herself up and she walked to him, slowly.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Tori." He whispered.

His voice was cold and icy. Tori shivered and her hair on her back stood up. There just something about him that made her approach him more although she felt completely frightened.

"How… how do you know my name?" Tori asked.

He chuckled. "That's not important, isn't it?"

Tori couldn't help but smile listening to his chuckle. He moved a few steps and stopped exactly in front of Tori. Tori moved back a little, feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"You're in danger, Tori." He whispered.

"Wh-what, do you mean?"

"He's coming to get you."

"Who?"

"Yo Tor, you in there?" A hand snapped her back to reality.

"Sorry, Dustin." Tori quickly regained herself. "I was thinking about some stuffs."

"We were thinking of heading for dinner now. You coming?" Cam asked.

"Nah, I think I'm just going to crash in for the night." Tori said.

"I'll accompany you." Blake quickly said.

They changed and went their own ways. In the truck, Tori was feeling awkwardly cold despite being the water ninja. Blake was the one driving and though he had his eyes locked on the road, he noticed Tori shivering. He looked over to her and took out his jacket and passed her.

"You okay there?" Blake asked.

Tori took his jacket and put them on. "Just… Cold."

Blake chuckled. Tori moved a little closer to him and Blake, noticing how close they were, took his step and hung his arms around her shoulders lightly. Tori blushed a little but she didn't cared. She felt too cold and Blake was giving her the warmth she needed. She sank in deeper into Blake's body and dug her face in his chest. God, how hot was he?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Heyy ! Here is the second chapter especially for the ones who reviewed and wanted the next chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews. please, don't forget to review more ! : )) Again, I apologize for the lack of knowledge in grammar and tenses. Sorry for the short chapter ! But with more reviews, the more faster I will update just for you guys ! XD :)

Tori woke up, noticing she was already in her room. The lightning and thunder was too bright and loud that it startled her up. She another night of that dream. Having that dream always made her brain hurt. She didn't know why but it felt like she had a sleepless night.

Tori washed up and headed to meet the guys for breakfast. She remembered that she accidentally fell asleep on Blake last night in the truck. How embarrassing? Blake must have carried her and helped her tugged in last night. Tori could barely see the road with the weather like this. It was raining cats and dogs. Lightning were everywhere and thunders were roaring loudly. She made sure that she drove carefully and made sure her eyes were on nowhere but the road. Tori suddenly noticed a figure walking, no, running cross the road as fast as a cheetah. She did a jam brake immediately and felt a small bump. She jerked to the front but thank god, she was wearing a seat belt and was not that damaged.

"Oh my god, did I just hit someone?" She thought to herself, panicking.

Tori took her umbrella and quickly hoped out of her truck. She didn't like walking in the rain but she didn't cared. She was too nervous. There was a familiar guy, lying in front of her truck. His hands were bleeding and he was lying unconsciously. Tori gasped. She had not only hit a guy. But that guy was the guy from her dreams ! It was exactly the same guy. Musular body, black hair which was now flattened by the rain, pale white skin and amazingly stunningly gorgeous. Tori ran to him and helped him up. She brought him into his truck although he was heavy, she dragged him with every energy she had. Once in the truck, she was already wet and covered with blood too. She quickly contacted Shane.

"Shane?" Her voice was shaky.

"Yo Tor, where are you?" Asked the leader very concern.

"I… We have to get to the NinJa Ops. Something is wrong." She looked at the guy.

"Alright, we'll see you there." Shane was fast to know that something was wrong. By the voice of Tori he could already tell.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Woooo ! Here is the next chapter ! And I'm so sorry for having such a short chapter previously ! Thank so much for commenting and make sure you keep the comments coming in. Oh yes, if you have any suggestions or ideas or anything you want me to add in to the story, don't be shy to voice out. I'm happy that you all like this. : )) THANKS SO MUCH ! : D Really really appreciate it !

"Tor, the last time you brought someone back here, he betrayed us and almost killed Sensei." Cam was frustrated but he looked at Blake quickly. "No offence, Blake."

Blake ignored Cam. He was not pissed by what Cam said but rather, he was pissed that Tori was giving that guy so much attention. For the past hour, Tori had been bugging Cam to help him out. Tori looked worried and she looked like she was hiding something from them.

"So Tor, who's this guy again?" Blake again, for the fifth time.

Tori rolled her eyes. "I told you, I don't know."

"What are we going to tell him when he wakes up?" Hunter asked.

"Um. Just let me handle it." Tori bit her lips. "I… I should be responsible after hitting him."

The guys nodded their heads but they were still unsure. No matter what, Tori is a girl. And girls, they're all so kind-hearted and so open. What if she decided to tell him everything?

"He's going to be alright, just some more hours of rest and he'll be okay." Cam checked him.

"Great." Tori beamed.

Blake felt hot blood boiling through his body. The boys except Cam decided to continue their daily lives while Tori stayed by the guy's side with Cam and Sensei. Sensei watched attentively at each's faces. Shane looked like he was suspecting something bad to happen, Dustin… Well… He's Dustin. He's just as blur and as normal as ever. Cam looked worried. Hunter was worried for Tori and not about the Ops secret. And Blake… Obviously Sensei could see that he didn't like where this was going.

Few hours passed and by now, Cam and Tori had brought the guy at Tori's house so the guy wouldn't be suspicious.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Cam asked.

Cam was worried about leaving Tori alone with a stranger in her house. Tori shrugged. Honestly, she did felt uncomfortable but comfortable at the same time. It was a very weird feeling. Tori nodded. Cam gave Tori a long worried look before heading back to the Ninja Ops leaving her alone with the stranger.

Tori didn't know how long it had been already. She was watching television and she didn't noticed that she had a stranger in her room.

"Chuck shouldn't be doing that to Blair, don't you think so?" Tori heard.

The voice made Tori shiver yet again. She jumped and quickly turned to find the stranger smiling, looking as good as new.

"Sorry, I startled you." He chuckled.

"That's okay." Tori whispered. "You're finally up."

He held his head. "Yeah, how did I get here?"

"You don't remember?"

"I remembered..." He paused and looked around.

"I accidentally hit you. I didn't see you were running across the road, sorry." Tori said, getting more comfortable. "Why were you running across the road in weather like that? And why were you bleeding before I even hit you?"

The guy stared at Tori. Tori felt like melting right there, god, was he gorgeous or what?

"I'm Davis."

"Not my question." Tori snapped.

"I… I don't know. Something was chasing me."

"_Something_?"

He chuckled. "It must be just as imagination. I don't think such things existed."

Tori shook her head. "Such _things_ do exist here in Blue bay harbor."

He stared at her for a moment. Before he was about to tell Tori the whole story, Tori led him to the kitchen and served him a hot cup of tea and a few biscuits. They sat down the dining table and Davis started his story.

(With the boys.)

Cam walked in and settled himself with the other guys who were watching a video of Shane skateboarding. They looked pretty absorbed by his moves that they didn't notice Cam that much.

Blake looked up from the screen and noticed Tori wasn't with him or anywhere in the shop. "Wasn't Tori with you?"

"Yeah, she wanted to take care of that guy." Cam answered.

Blake couldn't help but frown. "They're still back at the Ninja Ops?"

"Nah, Tori brought him home so that he wouldn't get suspicious."

With that, everyone looked up at Cam. All wide-eyed and shocked.

"Yo man, I know it's like… Tori's a strong girl and everything-" Dustin started.

"HOW CAN YOU LET HER OFF WITH THAT GUY ALONE AT HER HOUSE?" Blake continued, fuming mad. "ALONE. AT HER HOUSE. WITH A STRANGER. WITH A GUY. ALONE."

Cam moved back a little. "Relax guys, Tori was the one who said it was alright."

"Girls say that because they don't want to burden boys." Hunter stepped in. The others looked at him in amazement. "What? I know some stuff about girls, I'm not that bad."

"There's just something about that guy. Tori can't seem to get her eyes off her. It's like… There's something about that guy." Cam was right.

The others nodded. None of them, even Dustin, were not that dumb to notice that Tori looked very interested in that guy.

(With Tori and Davis.)

"So wait, you mean, you're a ranger?" Tori found this unbelievable.

"I… I don't know." Davis shook his head. "Whenever I morph it's a different story. I'm not me. I don't know what's going on."

Tori stared at him.

"I know, power rangers sounds a little off and I sound like a drunk child, but thanks for hearing me out anyway." Davis stood up.

Tori pulled Davis's hand. "No, no. I know a little about power rangers. Yeah, it's a little lame. But I know a friend. He used to be control by a gem and whenever he morphs, his evil and… He's not aware of the situation."

Davis sat back. "There was no gem."

"How did this happen?"

"That's the thing." Davis half-shouted. "I can't remember a single thing. I don't even know how I ended up here. I just ran and ran and ran and thank god, you hit me."

Tori couldn't help but laugh a little at how cute he was. "My friend is a genius in all this. He should have an answer, I'll call him and-"

"No!" Davis snapped. "Just, let me handle this. If things get out of hands and you see me on the news, then you should call up the police or something."

"You sure you don't need help?"

"Yeah….. I think I got it."

"Okay." Tori looked around.

"I should better get going now. I'm sorry if I've troubled you." He stood up.

"Oh, it's no problem. Where are you off to? Maybe I could give you a ride?"

"I don't know. Any good place to stay? Oh wait." He dug his pockets. "Damn, I'm broke."

"You could stay here." Tori quickly said but regretted later. "I mean, I'm alone and if you want, there's an extra room."

"You don't mind?" Davis asked. "I mean… You know, if it's a little awkward I perfectly understand."

Tori shook her head quickly. "No. Besides, it'd be great having a friend."

Davis shuddered for awhile. He looked confused and kind of stressed up. But he gave Tori a smile and Tori felt her heart sank out of excitement. She didn't know why but it was a very good feeling.

"Uhm. I'm not sure if I should be asking even though I'm already staying here but, may I use the shower? I think I stink."

Tori laughed. "Yeah, you can. I'll put some spare clothes on your bed so you can change. They're my brother's. I think they'll fit."

"Thanks a lot. I seriously owe you big time."

He gave her a wink before heading to the bathroom. Tori felt her head spinning. She felt good in a way but also, she knew she was messing with danger. Davis could anytime transform to an evil ranger and kill her. Tori really wanted to tell Cam about everything Davis had told her but she trusted Davis. A part of her heart trusted Davis so much that she didn't really cared that he was a stranger. She realized that her feelings about Davis and the other guys were completely different. And even more different with the feelings that went around whenever she was with Blake. Blake and Davis were two completely different people. Very very different people.

Ohhh sorry for the haywire in this story. I just want it to be the edgy-mysterious-suspense kind of story but it looks a little confusing. But, I'll make sure to clear things out in the later chapters. And OH! Sorry for the so so so TERRIBLE ENGLISH ! XD I wasn't born a writer, sadly. :(


End file.
